


По заявке "Шерлок/Антея, Антея в опасности"

by moody_flooder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Шерлок/Антея, Антея в опасности"

Майкрофт следил, как Антея следила за его братом. Антея в опасности, думал он. Нет, ничего столь банального, как несвоевременный румянец или более яркий оттенок помады, - она всегда была безупречным вооплощением китчевой фантазии о девушке Бонда (лишенное эмоций лицо и револьвер за подвязкой для чулок): но он в какой-то миг почувствовал, что имеет дело с женщиной очень влюбленной и очень счастливой.  
Он почти рассмеялся от радости, увидев, как вздрогнул Шерлок, когда перед ним предстал обмотанный взрывчаткой Ватсон, - хотя нельзя этому радоваться. Но если Шерлок вообще способен чувствовать, думал Майкрофт, то это дает надежду женщине, которую он любит, которая, в свою очередь, любит его брата.


End file.
